championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Heaven's Agent/Project Nemesis
I really hope Champions Online thrives; there's been no real success among new MMORPGs recently, one title after another toppling under the weight of various issues that plagued their content and gameplay. And while one would have to be blind to deny that Champions has its own issues to contend with, it's also important to acknowledge that Cryptic's built a firm foundation to stand on. The game's out, relatively stable, and so far they seem to be doing a fine job of recognizing the issues that are appearing under live conditions. And fixing them at what most would consider a timely manner. The title's still got a lot of growing to do in the next few months if Cryptic wants to avoid being stuck with another could-have-been, but the promise that Champions can mature into a truly great game is certainly there. Part of the promise embodied by Champions Online is due to the history of the Champions RPG; the game's built on over 20 years of lore, a very important factor when one considers that the absence of such has, at times, caused City of Heroes to flounder as that game's developers attempted to force changes to fit into City of's relatively recently created history. Over the years, the Champions heroes and villains have been established and developed, and though they're likely new to the vast majority of playing the game, these characters possess a sense of completeness that their contemporaries in the Superhero MMORPG genre usually lack. At the same time, Champions doesn't suffer a history of creative rewrites and alternate plot lines, as will the next big name in the realm of superhero online games. One of the primary features that makes Champions stand out is the Nemesis system, the opportunity to create one's very own supervillian. A character that grows with one's hero, who's sole purpose in life is to serve as an obstacle to be overcome. But why limit the system to villains created by the player? What if I wanted to go toe to toe with a evildoer already defined within the Champions RPG? Sure, most of these villains will make some sort of appearance in the game's regular missions and areas. But perhaps I want someone like Teleios to take a greater interest in my hero, to play a more significant role in my hero's career. This is why I'm considering the possibility of Project Nemesis: a collection of costume files that can be downloaded and added to one's local game directory, depicting the villains already present in the Champions universe. As such files are simply encoded .jpeg files, it should be possible to upload them directly to the wiki and include them as part of the villain articles within the project. Project Nemesis is still little more than a concept in my head. But now that I have it down on paper, so to speak, perhaps it'll start to take off and grow. In any event, I'd be extremely interested to hear other's thoughts on my idea. - HA Category:Blog posts